Leon’s Cheongsam
by End of Grace
Summary: Read the title! If you don't know what a Cheongsam is, it's the thing D wears!
1. The Cheongsam

Leon's Cheongsam

Leon's Cheongsam

(Authors note: I don't any Chinese so when you see these *….* it shows that they talking in Chinese) 

Leon walked in to the Petshop with a looked of thunder on his face. He was muttering deep and hatful treats and not very polite words. D had very rarely seen the Detective in such a fierce mood and knew he had to be on his guard in case the detective got violent. 

"I certainly do not wish to buy a new door!" he thought to himself. He put on his most pleasant smile and walked over to Leon.

"Hello Detective, have one of my pets missed behaved?" 

"For once no. I'm…actually here on another matter! Can we talk privately?" 

"Of Course" D pulled back the curtain that separated his private rooms from the Petshop. Leon carefully sat down on the sofa and put his head in his hands. D looked concerned for a moment. Leon looked tried, angry, and somehow beaten, what has happened to him. The Count quickly got the tea and poured the Detective some. Leon picked it up and looked down at it. He then looked up at D and tried to smile.

"That's…um…a nice…. Cheongsam you got on D!" 

D looked down at his Cheongsam, it was a long part cheongsam, high double slits a single long sleeve, shoulder-revealing, ornate frog collar detail, peek-a-blue feather patterns, no underskirt or pants beneath. He then looked at Leon, in shock but overwhelming joy.

"Thank you Detective! I'm glad you finally remembered what it is called instead of referring it to a dress!" 

"Yeah whatever! So…um…where did you get from?" 

D was suddenly confused, Leon remembering what his outfit was called was one thing, but commenting it and then asking where it came from was strange, even for him.

"There is a new Chinese shop, near the center of Chinatown, selling them. They all handmade and made to size." D leaned closer to him "Why?"

"No reason!" Said Leon as he blushed and put his cup down. D wasn't buying it, he then had a wicked idea. He got up and walked over to Leon, he waited for Leon to look at him before fling himself on to the detective's lap. 

"SHIT D! GET OFF! Your heavy!" 

"Not until you tell me why you wanted to know about my Cheongsam?" 

"I was just interested that's all!" 

"Your not a very good liar, Detective!"

"Ok, If I promise to tell will you get off?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I'll talk, now get off!"

D got off Leon's lap but instead of returning to his seat across the table he seat next to him. Leon took a deep breath and started his story, not once looking at D.

"Not long ago, we heard about a really big drug dealer form China had moved to LA. Now this guy isn't in to small time stuff, it's the big stuff like cocaine and other shit like that! Well to cut a short story short, we need evidence, so some one has to go undercover… " Suddenly Leon jumped out of his seat and waved his arms around shouting. "It was the call of the hat. I was set up! I didn't ask to do it!" 

D was even more confused then ever "But you've done undercover work before detective!" 

"Yeah, but I didn't have to wear something like one of your dam dresses D!" Leon quickly covered his mouth but it was to late. D's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly and then covered his mouth and his body started to shake when he tried to conceal his laughter. Leon gave him an evil look.

"Go on! Let it out D, before you burst a gut!"

He took a deep breath and burst out laughing, until tears were running down his eyes. Leon just stood there growling. 

"But why? Why do you have to wear a Cheongsam?" asked D when he finally got control over himself. 

"Because this guy insists that all his servants wear them. So I have to get one and pose as a servant. So I need to know were to get one from, and what luck for me, you wear them all the time!" Leon slumped back in to the sofa. 

D smiled at him and got up, Leon's eyes followed him until he went in to the Petshop. He then came back with a long black coat on and held out his hand to the Detective. 

"What?"

"Come on, I've closed the shop and I will take you to the shop and help you" smiled D.

"WHAT?! NO!" Leon jumped out his seat "your not coming with me!"

"Oh then you know were the shop is then Detective? Do you speak Chinese to ask the man for what you want?"

Leon knew no matter what excuses he comes up with, D had made up his mind, he was going.

D dragged Leon in to the shop. The shop was a big version of the pet shop, but instead of the dark colors, the shop was white and blue. Leon looked around the shop for some one to help them while D was looking at the Cheongsams, muttering "To small, to flowerily, to dark" 

"Greetings, may I help?" Said a voice. The two men turned to a tall Chinese man, with dark eyes and long black hair. His Cheongsam was a simple robe wrapped at the front with a broad patterned sash tied with a large ribbon, heavy collar, chest and sleeve double-pattern. 

"D…I thought you said he speaks Chinese!" whispered Leon

"Of course he does Detective, but he does speak American to!" Smiled D "Hello Chang!" 

"Greeting Count D! I see your wearing the Cheongsam I sold you last week! No problems I hope!"

"None my friend! This here is Detective Leon Orcot, he needs a special Cheongsam, for a case!" 

"D!" Leon yelled as he went bright red, both Chinese men looked at him and smiled. 

* Is this the detective that you've been telling me about? * Asked Chang

*One in the same…He needs something in blue…do you have anything? *

*You just in luck, I've just had one come in, about his size! I'll go and get it * 

Chang went around to the back of his shop and D went to Leon.

"What the hell were you saying to him?" asked Leon

"Nothing important Detective, He thinks he's got something for you, he's just gone to get!"

"It better not be anything like the one your wearing!" 

"What's wrong with the once I'm wearing?" asked D sounding angry and hurt. 

"Nothing. It's just I don't think look would look half as good in it, then you do!" 

"Really? That's really nice of you to say so!" smiled D "Do not worry, Chang is really good at his job, he will find something for you!" 

Chang then come out with a large box in his hands, and walked over to Leon.

"This should fit you. There is a shirt and pants in there as well as slippers"

"Can't I wear trainers?" 

Both Chinese men gave him an evil look, that Leon just took the box and went in to the changing room. 

*He really doesn't want to do this, does he * commented Chang

*No he doesn't! He commented on my Cheongsam today *

*He did? So it worked! * Chang clapped his hands with joy.

*I don't know! He could have simply had said that so he could find out were I got it! *

* Did you try flirting with him? * 

* I dropped myself in to his lap, but the response was to get off it and that I was heavy. 

Am I losing my touch Chang? *

*No of course not, my friend. Give it some time, after all, he certainly gotten better over the two years *

* Yes that is true * 

"Excuse me!" said Leon as he appeared in the main part of the shop.

D turned to look and lost all ability to speak. The Cheongsam was light blue with a beautiful dark dragon designed going over it. The sleeves were long and had a slit from the forearm down revealing the tight silk shirt underneath. It went down to Leon's ankles with double slits showing the silk white pants worn underneath. The slippers were deep blue with a small heal. Leon had taken his hair out of its ponytail and the golden strains rested on his shoulders and down his back. 

"So…how stupid do I look?" 

* You look beautiful my love, better then any sweet * said D looking at Leon.

"What? If you're going to take the piss out of me, then doing it in bloody English so that I can understand!"

D looked blank for a moment and then said "It's looks wonderful Detective, you should wear one more often!" 

"No thanks, wearing dres…theses aren't really my thing!" 

D walked around Leon and thought of something that would look good. He went to Chang's desk and pulled out a blue slash about 50 cm in length and went back to Leon. He gathered Leon's gold hair and pulled it back in to a ponytail but tied the slash at the nip of Leon's neck. 

"There that is perfect! We'll take it, put it on my account!" said D with out giving Leon a chance to argue. 

"I'm going to get you for this!" whispered Leon 

*He looks really good, but that scowl on his face almost ruins the out fit! * Said Chang * He had this feminine air to him! * 

Suddenly the door burst open and three men in black suits came in each looking mean and hard. After them came a tall Chinese man in a white suit, long black hair that almost reached his waist, he had a very petite body but the look about him said he was a lot stronger then he looked!

"Greetings, I am Tai Shan! I'm looking for a Cheongsam for a party I'm holding!" 

"Then you have come to the correct place! Let me finish with this gentleman, and then I will be right with you!" said Chang who sounded afraid. Tai Shan looked at Leon and then did a double take, and then smiled as if he had just found something he's been looking for. He walked over to Leon and pulled the slash that D had just put in Leon's hair. 

"Silly assistant, such beautiful hair should be kept down!" he stroked Leon's cheek with the silk and sighed with joy.

"Ah…beauty that transcends the sexes!" 

Leon's fists were clenched to his sides, but he didn't stop Tai Shan moving his hand down his arm.

"What's your name?" asked Tai Shan feeling Leon's muscles under the silk.

"My name is Lee Avalon!" 

"Hum…Lee, are you recently employed?" Tai Shan asked as he put his hands on Leon's chest. 

"No, I am not. Why? Are you offering my a job?"

"Yes, I need a private bodyguard and companion! Do you think you're capable?" 

"You can depend on me, Sir!" 

"Yes, I'm sure I can! I'm not in the mood for shopping any more, lets go! I'll have a car pick you up tomorrow Lee, here at ten o'clock!" he gave one last smile at Leon and left with the three men in black. When the door slammed shut, Leon lot out a scream of rage.

"Bloody Git! Touching me, I'll fucking kill him!"

"Then why didn't you? You let him touch you in such a manner but you won't…!" shouted D 

"Yeah but I won't fight him, for the simply reason he's the guy I'm investigating! I'm going to get out of this and then take a long bath!" said Leon as he went in to the changing rooms.

* What were you going to say Count? * asked Chang

* I was going to ask why he let him touch him, when he can't stand me getting to close. * D then turned to Chang "I won't let Tai Shan have Leon. I'll kill him if he tries it! * 

* I think you should kill him anyway for calling you my assistant * 

* I won't lose Leon to Tai Shan, I'll claim Leon, against his will if I have to! * 

* I wouldn't do that Count! Leon will end up hating you if you did * 

*You right! But what other choice do I have? *

Leon stormed out of the changing room and dumped the Cheongsam on the table.

"I'll take it and do you have any others in this size in white and blue?" 

Chang nodded and took the Cheongsam and went to get the other one. Leon looked at D, D looked upset for some reason. 

"What's wrong D?" 

"You can't go Leon! Tai Shan is a very dangerous man!"

"I know that! But I have to go, and bring that guy to Justice!"

"Then I will go with then!" 

"No!" 

"I'm going with you, I won't allow you to face such danger alone! Besides it is also out of honor I must do this!" 

"Honor?" 

"He is a disgrace to my homeland Leon, you must let me go!"

"Ok, but you must give me your word that you won't kill him nor send one of your pets to do it!" 

D paused for a moment and then nodded. Chang come out holding to boxes.

"Do you wish to try the other one on sir?" 

"No thanks! How much?" 

"I've said I'll pay for them Leon!" said D 

"Fine, lets just get out of here!" said Leon as he took the boxes and walked out of the shop. D bowed to Chang and followed Leon.

*Be careful my friends *

To be continued…


	2. The Challenge

Leon's Cheongsam RS Normal RS 1 0 2001-11-06T11:05:00Z 2001-11-06T11:05:00Z 1 Meopham School 1 1 9.2720 

Leon's Cheongsam

Part 2

D stared coldly at the palace before him. Not so much a palace more like a medieval castle, black with spiraling towers. D wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Who can such a wealth man have such bad taste?" he thought. Using his kami powers he transported himself inside the castle. He stood in the main hall, looking up a huge staircase that separated at the top.  The floor was draped in red carpet and surrounding the room were statues. He glared at the statues in cold disbelief. The statues were of men and women, everyone more beautiful then the other.  Yet there was something sad about the eyes, something way to human about them for D's liking. 

"Ain't they beautiful Count? Almost as good as the Detective?"

D span round to come face to face with Tai Shan who was coming down the stairs.

"What Detective?" D asked looking innocent

"Don't play games with me Count. You and I know perfectly well that "Lee Avalon" in nothing more then the human you desire "Leon Orcot!" 

D stiffened and gave Tai Shan an evil look "Stay away from him!" 

"Why? Have you claimed him already? You certainly move quick!" 

D blushed and then regained his posture "I am not of those morals and I won't allow you to claim him!" 

"You won't allow me? Ha! If he is unclaimed, I have as just as much right to claim him as you do!" Tai Shan looked at his collection and smiled. "What do you think of my collection?" 

D looked at the statues again, and realized what they were; he turned to Tai Shan in disgust. "If this what you offer them? You're a disgrace to our race Demon!" 

"How can you say that? I only give them what they ask for, a way to stay young forever!" he walks over to one of the men, he was wearing a bole tuxedo, with long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

"This one was actually my lover, we were so happy together when I noticed he started to age. I didn't want him to grow old and die, so I turned him in to a doll!"  Tai Shan touched the dolls chest and sighed, "I love Daniel, probably as much as you love your Detective!"

 "So you condemn him to the life of a doll?  That isn't love, that's selfishness and possessiveness!"   Hissed D. he then looked at the other dolls "Your claim that you still love him…and yet you're unfaithful?" Suddenly a fist went for D but he quickly caught it before it made contact to his face.

"I have never been unfaithful! All the people you see here save my lover, have come to me! Asked my to give them beauty everlasting" he suddenly burst out laughing "of Course there is a price, they become one of doll collection"

D released his hand and started sadly at the statue of Daniel "That doesn't explain your motives towards the detective!" 

"Why should I answer your question? You forget the one simply fact that he has come to me!"

"Only because of his work Tai, not because of an attraction!" D hissed in annoyance. 

"Really? Then why didn't he knock me away when I touched him, while he won't even let you get near him!" he saw D stiffened and continued "Detective Leon, you and I have something in common. We all have a deep loneness, that screams with need for someone else. Tell me Count D can you fill the empty void in his heart? Or is the burning passion of the human heart to much for even you?"   

D remained silent and was trying to hold back tears. Tai look at Daniel and continued "Have you ever wondered why our kind are so drawn to humans? Or why we so easy fall for them. It's because of they passion, once we taste it, we don't want to let go. When I bonded with Daniel, I felt a fire rage though my blood; I felt my sweat soaking my skin and I felt Daniel cum fill me, warming me from the insides. Do you understand why I can't let Daniel die? Do you understand the longing I've had to endure without that passion?"

"You still haven't answered my question, Tai? What has this got to do with the detective?"

"Haven't you been listening?  It's for the passion that I'm doing it for! I sensed it, just as you do and I want it!" 

"You can't have him!"  

Tai throws a fireball at D. D sees it but has no time to move out of the way. It hits his in the chest, sending him flying back. The kami quickly recovers, getting back onto his feet. Tai runs up to him and throws punches and kicks at D who easily blocks every one of them. D does a backwards-flip kick and nails Tai below the chin. Instead of following through with the flip, he stops halfway and propels himself back on his feet, hitting Tai with an uppercut at the same time. Tai spits some kind of green stuff at him. D flips forward so that it misses him. He converts his flip into a jump kick and smacks the man right in the face. When he lands, she flips again. This time over and behind Tai. Tai is on his feet just in time to get whaled with a roundhouse from D . Tai gets up again, hissing at him. He charges him; D ducks under him and flips him over. He land on his feet and try's to hit him again with a roundhouse. The Kami ducks out of the way turning around at the same time, sweeping him off his feet. As he starts to rise, he kicks him in the head. D rolls over pinning him to the ground with his leg.  Suddenly Tai turns him self to mist and transport himself to the top of the stairs. 

"Tai, I demand to know what you've plan for Leon, now!"

"To bad! You just have to wait. I'm having a ball tomorrow night, Leon will be there, lets see who can claim him before twelve o'clock with out using any of they special gifts"

"I accept that challenge!" 

Tai laughed and once again turned to mist leaving D alone in his great hall. D's eyes were narrow and he shook with a deep rage. He transported himself back to the pet shop and ran up to his room. The animals all looked at each other in concern, they have rarely seen the count mad and they knew all to well from the least incident, to stay away. Q-Chan knew it had something to do with the human detective and flew up stairs. D was looking though his huge wardrobe pulling off Cheongsam after Cheongsam off they hungers and throwing them all over the place. Q-Chan transformed in to Sofu D.

"Child what ar…" Suddenly a heavy Cheongsam was thrown over his head along with another and another. Sofu D dug himself out of the Chinese clothes and yelled at D.  

"D WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING?"

D stopped what he was doing and stared at his Grandfather.

"Grandfather, what are you doing with my cheongsams?"  

"I should be asking you that child, not the other way round"

D turned back to his wardrobe and then called out excitedly "Grandfather" 

"Yes?" 

D pulled out a beautiful cheongsam; it was white with butterflies on it that had splits that stopped at thigh. 

"What do you think of this one? Do you think the Detective would like it?"  

Sofu resisted sweat dropping at this question and put all of his effort in to keeping his composer. "It looks fine, but what does the human have to do with you mistreating your clothes?"

D started around his room shocked at the mess he had created. He had always been careful with his cheongsams and his room was always clean. 

"Well, at least it's not as bad as Leon's apartment!" D thought but then aloud "I'm going to a ball with the Detective, that's all Grandfather" 

Sofu D had not been on Earth for years for nothing. He quickly grabbed D and opened his cheongsam up, revealing the huge bruise on D's chest.

"Tell me child, what has Tai Shan got to do with this?"

D sighed and went in to the whole story, starting with Leon needing a cheongsam to when he and Tai agreed on the challenge. 

"So I came back here, and started to search though my wardrobe in hope that I can find a cheongsam that can catch Leon's attention and put Tai to shame!"    

"That dam human is making you take stupid risks Grandchild, but since my loathing runs deep for Tai I will help you in such a matter"

This statement shocked D, thinking his grandfather would certainly not help since it meant him claiming Leon.  

"First of all none of this cheongsams will do!" said Sofu as he looked at D clothes "Not one of them will match anything Tai has, I can assure you! He's a spoilt brat, and his clothes are one of a kind and he only wears them once! It would seem we would have to go and wake up Chang!" 

Sofu snapped his fingers and both he and D were transported in to Chang's shop. Chang was sitting in fount of a TV eating a pot-noodle. When Sofu and D appeared, he jumped out of his skin knocking the noodles all over the floor. 

*SHIT * he screamed in chinese as the hot water burned him. 

"Sorry for disturbing you this time of not Chang, but we are in need of you skills" said Sofu D paying no attention to the burnt human. 

"Why what has happened?"

D once again told the story, and Chang listened frightened by what he was hearing. 

"This still doesn't explain why you are here in my shop in the middle of the night!"

"D needs a cheongsam, the most finest and most lavishing cheongsam that you have ever made, by tomorrow night!" 

"By tomorrow night?! I cannot possibly…"

"You can and you will, even if you have to work all night! If it's extra you want then we'll pay!" 

"It's not a matter of payment, it simply can not be done!" 

D was looking around Chang's workbench hoping to find something that he could wear. He can across many designs, some very plain, some very revealing, some colorful, he was about to look else were when a particular drawing came in to his line of sight. It was beautiful; it was dazzling it was what he was going to wear to the ball. If this outfit didn't capture Leon's attention, nothing would.

"Grandfather, Chang over here, I've found what I want!"

To the men come over to him and looked at the drawing.

"That's perfect. I must say that it's a work of art Mr. Chang!" said Sofu looking at the drawing.

"It's only half done I'm afraid, plus I can't let you have it!"

If looks could kill, Chang would be nothing more then a pile of ash by now. 

"That design was sent to me with the strict instructions that I am to make this a one of a kind outfit, for the emperor"

"The emperor won't mind if I had one as well. He's one of my best customers!" smiled D looking at the picture.

"Alright D, if you say so. But I will not be responsible if wind of this gets to the emperor. Follow me!"

The two D's followed Chang in to his backroom and there on a mannequin was the outfit, half done.  

"We better get to work!"    


End file.
